Blissful Release
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Will has another case of a woman who has almost reached high release yet was killed for not doing so. Will somewhat empathizes with the killer but not having the gall to reach that pleasure, maybe Dr. Lecter can help.


Blissful Release

In Hannibal's office, Will was sitting on a chair contemplating the mission's events. "There's a reason you're here, Will. Tell me what is disturbing your mind."

"It's the new victim. They believe she was raped but she wasn't. The sex was consensual. Almost amazing."

Hannibal is greatly amused by this. "Your empathy is able to detect a person's personal pleasure during their private time?"

Will chuckles by how Hannibal cleanly didn't make him feel like a perve. "The intensity the girl felt was almost amazing in my standards."

"And why is the girl's pleasure important?"

Will's fingertips caresses against his chin and then across his lips. "The killer knew she wasn't completely satisfied with him. The idea of natural pleasure to reach such high instead of using S&M or orgies to do so would make him feel complete. He doesn't plan stopping until he finds that woman."

"By what your stating, he's trying to find true love through blessed contented sex between just two people and their natural bodies." Hannibal watches the amusing male's hands slide his fingers down his neck to stop and clench slowly in an uncomfortable fashion on his chest. The other hand on the arm rest clenching it hard. " And how do you propose you find him?"

"I-I don't know. How am I suppose to tell the difference between sex stimulated men."

"You're a man aren't you."

Will holds back his laugh and settles with a faint one as he smiles. He shakes his head. "I hadn't done it."

"Excuse me?"

Will who has been avoiding eye contact finally looks at the man as if telephathically stating, "You got to be kidding me." He looks away. "Okay, I've done it once but it was a disaster. With my empathy, I felt the emotion stronger than most and I knew the first person I was sleeping with didn't feel satisfied."

"So you empathize with your killer."

"No!" Will lies back putting those fingertips on his mouth again. "Alright, yes, the first girl I slept with felt unbecoming and disappointing."

"You can't expect the same results with other women, Will. Sex is a part of life. Helps us relieve a small part of us one way or the other."

"Once you get disappointed results, it's natural you wouldn't want to do the same again."

"Yet, your killer still presumes his actions. Maybe you'd have a better understanding if you were to release."

Will laughs again. "You're asking me to have sex."

"I'm simply asking for you to have a better connection with your killer to understand the type of person he is. Distinguish his real motives if you were to be wrong."

"Heh. I can't just grab a woman. I can't get connected."

"Even with Dr. Bloom? Ms. Katz?"

"Right. Someone who's like a sister to me and a fangirl is supposed to make me feel sexual pleasure."

"I was hoping for consensual pleasure. What are you afraid of Will?"

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Because you're defensive Will. It's a natural state for those who feel inadequate in some parts."

"I'd like to stop talking about my sex life." Will stood up walking for the door.

"Will, I understand that I insulted you with the truth, but I may have a way to fix that." Will who was standing at the door was still until he felt careful skillful hands caress his cloth covered skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping. Is it not an act of kindness to help one in need of it." The psychiatrist took a whiff of the man. "I see you're still using that aftershave." He slipped a hand inside his shirt.

"Stop." Will grabbed the man's arms.

"You don't have to be afraid Will." He whispers in his ear. "Don't be afraid to _feel_." On cue, he removed his hands from him. Will turned around, surprise in his eyes. Hannibal smirked at the clueless puppy.

"Why did you stop?" Will questioned bewilderedly.

"Because you didn't give me your consent. It's not considered consensual unless you do so." The man walks backwards to his chair to sit with anticipation. "Come."

"I'm not gay." The man tells him but didn't sound convincing at all.

"I know." Hannibal said like it was the most simplest thing to notice. "We're both men in a room with no one to know what we're doing. Come. I won't hurt you." Will hesitated yet felt compelled to come to him yet stood at a distance. "Set your glasses on the table." Slowly, he complied. "Put your jacket anywhere you like and remove your shirt. And then I'd like you to remove your shoes and your socks." Will was hesitant once more but complied just leaving his clothes on the ground. "Come closer."

Still that hesitant feeling, yet the man's voice seemed to win over his. He came closer to him. Standing right in front of him half-naked. Hannibal brings him closer to have his knees spread in between his legs. "It's simple Will, you're going to masturbate in front of me with your eyes closed and one hand touching mine."

"How is this helping?"

"It's the start of appreciating a release. Take one step at a time and hold my hand to have that feel of body warmth."

"You make me sound like a virgin." Will took a deep breath reaching for the button of his pants yet not doing anything to it.

"Close your eyes Will and pretend I'm nothing more but warmth for your release."

Will closed his eyes and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to get his cock out. He shivered by the cold air. He had one hand on top of Hannibal's on the arm rest. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Shh. It's a means of healing. Just let it go." The man told him soothingly.

Will took more deep breaths and then held his cock. He bit his lip having not done it for a long while. He started to wank himself trying to not think of how his psychiatrist was looking at him. The idea made him shy if he was either staring at his cock as it hardened or his face making lewd expressions. He wanted to take a peek but kept his eyes close remembering the reason he was doing this.

He continued to wank himself holding that one hand to feel its warmth and the rest of it from the man's body. He began to think naughty thoughts yet they weren't enough to satisfy him. "It's not enough." Will said breathlessly. "I-I can't-"

"Can't what Mr. Gram?" Hannibal let his hands caress the male's hips slowly in a ticklish fashion move upward and then let the palms run down his torso across those hardened nipples.

Will gasped by the increase body heat as he worked harder on his meat. His other hand clenching the armrest hard. His face contorted by the pleasure as the blood filled his cock.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Nng! AH!"

Hannibal who couldn't resist licked the male's torso up to his nipples to only have a little bite to tease the cute puppy.

"No!...No!" He objected yet still worked himself to that building bliss as his body shivered by the hot palms of those skillful careful hands.

The man kisses his collarbone, down the middle of his chest to his stomach leaning Will back further until he could hunch down to the head and kisses it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Will comes all over the man's suit. He thought to apologize but all he could say was, "M-more."

Not long Will was against the desk having his half-naked psychiatrist pump him while he also thrusted forward into his tight hole. Will never felt this at his first time. The first was just sex but this...this felt more. Will could sense amusement in the man's touches and also a sense of danger to how careful he was.

He wanted to question the man's motives but to suddenly be turned sideways with his leg placed on the man's shoulder as he thrusted in a new angle turned his mind to a puddle. He couldn't think. He couldn't see too much. It felt exhilarating.

Then they found themselves on the floor both completely naked. The man having removed his pants, socks and shoes to share the feeling of being completely naked together allowed more of the body heat to be endured together.

Will was riding the man while still being pumped incessantly. He couldn't handle it for long and came all over the man as the man, who was wearing a condom like a gentleman, came as well.

"You solved the murder case. Congratulations Mr. Grahm." Jack told the special agent. "And this one ended with less complications."

Will chuckled shortly knowing that the man had insulted him on his previous behavior yet didn't comment on it.

"You also seem to be attending more of Mr. Lecter's appointments than usual." The FBI officer stated.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! It's actually a good thing seeing that you're more...relaxed." Jack stated leaving Will with thoughts of suspicion of the turn of events.

Yet he was in Hannibal's kitchen cutting up some meat he believed was pig. He accidentally cuts his fingers and washes it before sucking on it while looking for the bandages.

"Did something happen Will?" Dr. Lecter asked his current lover.

"I just cut my finger. I was looking for a bandage."

"They're over here." The man took them out of a drawer nearby and patches the wound. He gives it a sweet kiss and then gave Will an alluring look.

The two ended up on the kitchen table. Will lying on it completely defenseless and the man above smirking at this. Hannibal lovingly kisses his body and then licks it as if he was trying to eat him that it scared the male yet that fear excited him and he just cared for the powerful bliss that didn't make him see too much.

A/N:

I happen to be corrected for this and to not make a mistake:

I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SHIP THEM BUT THEN HANNIBAL IS A HOT, CLEVER, INTELLIGENT **EUROPEAN** MALE WITH A HABIT OF SMELLING PEOPLE AND WILL LOOKS SO DAMN ADORABLE!

I HAVE BEEN HANNIGRAMIZED!

NOOOOOO! I hate what Hannibal does but he's so damn perfectly sexy as a person.


End file.
